


Vraiment, c'est aubergine

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-War Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batwoman needs a Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vraiment, c'est aubergine

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/).

"Katherine Kane," the girl in aubergine says, walking up to her on a fine Gotham rooftop.

Batwoman trips her and pins her. "Who are you looking for?" she asks incredulously.

It's impossible to see the girl's expression, but then she laughs. "You."

"Why?"

She shrugs, ignoring the pin. "Heard you might need some help."

Batwoman frowns. "What did you call me a moment ago?"

"You heard me, Kate," she says softly.

She peels the girl's cowl up, off, and finds a scarred, broken-nosed blonde teenager. "And you are?"

The girl's grin is a bit crooked, but real. "Robin, to you."


End file.
